


Kerzenlicht

by Jassanja



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Deutsch, M/M, Wax, candle play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Unterrichtsstunde wie sie NICHT in den Büchern steht</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kerzenlicht

**Author's Note:**

> 2003 legte ich nach einem Slash-Treffen noch einen Zwischenstop auf einer LAN-Party ein, und die Jungs wollten wissen, was wir Mädels das ganze Wochenende gemacht haben.  
> Und da sie unter "Slash" nichts verstanden, musste eine spontane Demonstration her... und da im Fernsehen gerade SW:TPM lief ...   
> Denkt euch den Rest
> 
> ***  
> Ich selber war nie ein grosser Star Wars Fan, darum wird es in dieser Story wohl jede Menge unlogischer Dinge geben, die mir nicht ersichtlich sind  
> Sorry, SW Fans

Qui-Gon und sein Padawan Obi-Wan waren auf einer neuen Mission für das Council in Corscoan. Die wochenlange Reise im Raumschiff wurde genützt um dem jungen Padawan eine weitere Lektion seiner Ausbildung zukommen zu lassen. Obi-Wan war schon so weit in seinem Unterricht das es sich um Studien handelte, die das Council nicht offiziell in ihren Büchern hatte, es war sozusagen die Spezialausbildung die zum Einsatz kam, wenn die Macht zwischen Padawan und Meister stimmte.

„Am heutigen Tag wollen wir uns daran wenden, die Macht in der Hitze ignorieren zu lernen.“

Obi-Wan rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl herum, während Qui-Gon eine Kerze entzündete.

„Die Macht in der Kerze sollte schwächer sein, als die des Jedis, und dennoch kann sie ihm zur Last werden, sollte sie ihn direkt treffen.“

Er trat an seinen Schützling heran, schob dessen Robe zur Seite und kippte die Kerze in die Neige.  
Das heisse Wachs sammelte sich am Rand und floss dann langsam darüber hinaus. Ein Tropfen formte sich, der sich langsam ablöste und dann die kurze Distanz fiel.   
Obi-Wan schreckte zusammen als die heisse Flüssigkeit auf die Haut seiner Schulter traf.

„Nicht so schreckhaft, mein Padawan, der Schmerz ist der Weg zu begreifen dass er vergänglich ist. Schon der Fall über diese kurze Distanz ist genug um das Wachs soweit zu kühlen das es schon weniger Schmerzen bereitet, als wenn es direkt auf deiner Haut schmelzen würde.“

Weitere Beispiele folgten…. Oberarm, Unterarm, Schlüsselbeinneige…

Und in der Tat, Obi-Wan reagierte nicht weiter auf die leichten Verbrennungen bis sein Meister einen Schritt weiter ging. Ein kurzer Aufschrei als das Wachs seine Brustwarzen traf.

 

Ein wissendes Lächeln trat auf Qui-Gon Gesicht.

„Alles reine Sache der Gewohnheit, mein lieber Padawan“, und um dies zu beweissen wiederholte er den Vorgang gleich noch einmal.

Und auch diesmal funktionierte Obi-Wans Beherrschung und er ertrug die kurze Verbrennung ohne die kleinste Reaktion.

Qui-Gon war nicht nur ein Jedi Meister sondern auch ein Meister in anderen Wegen der geschickten Manipulationen. Seinen Schützling zu verletzen war nie in seinem Sinn, so war es auch nicht verwunderlich das er versuchte die gequälten Nerven seines Padawan wieder zu beruhigen.

Federleicht fuhren seine Finger über Obi-Wans Haut, halb beruhigend, aber dennoch mit genug Druck um die Nerven zu reizen und das Wachs zu lösen. Die Reaktion des jungen Jedi waren in diesem Bereich nicht so beherrscht wie zuvor, und ein leichtes Stöhnen ging über seine Lippen.

Die Reaktion entsprach Qui-Gons Erwartungen, und war eine Einladung seine Handlungen fortzusetzen.

Minuten später war die Kerze zu einem Viertel abgebrannt, und Obi-Wan soweit aus der Beherrschung, dass er seinen Meister anbettelte ihn in den Arsch zu ficken.

Qui-Gon war kurz verblüfft über die Wortwahl seines jungen Schützlings, aber was machte es schon für einen Unterschied? Die Aufforderung war da, egal ob der Jedi sie lieber mit mehr Stil gehabt hätte oder nicht, und er war kein Mann, der seinen Versprechungen nicht Taten folgen ließ.

Die restliche Kleidung des jungen Padawan verschwand mit wenigen Handgriffen von dessen Körper, und seine eigenen folgten genauso schnell.

Als Meister der Macht war es Qui-Gon nicht von Nöten den normalen Weg gehen zu müssen, seinen Padawan auf ihn vorzubereiten. Keine ein-Finger-zwei Finger Prozedur, nein, einen gekonnten Einsatz der Macht, und er konnte Obi-Wan ohne weitere Probleme nehmen.


End file.
